A Twist in my Story
by Lily Shinku
Summary: Modern AU. Haymitch aurait pu être heureux, sans son enfer personnel, Johanna Mason, la femme dont il était fou amoureux. Le seul petit problème était qu'elle était fiancée à son petit frère, Dougal Abernathy.


Titre : A Twist in my Story

Rating: T

Résumé : Haymitch aurait pu être heureux, sans son enfer personnel, Johanna Mason, la femme dont il était fou amoureux. Le seul petit problème était qu'elle était fiancée à son petit frère, Dougal Abernathy.

Note : Réponse à un prompt du tumblr otpprompt : la personne A est fiancée au frère (à la sœur) de la personne B. Un jour, A avoue à son (sa) fiancé(e) qu'il (elle) est amoureux (-se) de B. B l'apprend de la bouche de son frère (sa sœur) qui l'accuse de coucher avec A derrière son dos.

* * *

17 juin 2011

Haymitch Abernathy aurait pu tout avoir pour être heureux. Une grande maison, un chien affectueux qu'il adorait particulièrement quand il le débarrassait des opportuns. Un travail à l'université qu'il adorait et des élèves sérieux. Une famille, réduite à son frère Dougal, et à sa mère, aimante et proche. Mais Haymitch Abernathy avait aussi son propre enfer, l'empêchant d'être heureux. Et cet enfer se résumait en deux mots. Johanna Mason. La fiancée de Dougal. Sa future belle-sœur, quand les tourtereaux se passeront la bague au doigt dans quelques mois (quatre, si ses souvenirs étaient bons). La femme dont il tombait toujours un peu plus amoureux à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Il avait rencontré Johanna quand Dougal la lui avait présentée, un an auparavant. Ils étaient déjà fiancés, mais Johanna ne voulait pas l'épouser tant qu'elle ne connaitrait pas la famille Abernathy. Et c'était ainsi que les deux amoureux étaient revenus aux sources de Dougal, à Chicago, abandonnant leurs travails respectifs sur Seattle. Elle lui avait plu immédiatement. Sa verve, très utile dans sa carrière d'avocate, son regard perçant, ses manières, il était tombé amoureux dès leur première discussion. Un débat sur la philosophie ! Mais il s'était vite fait à l'idée. Elle était la fiancée de Dougal et il allait devoir faire avec pour le reste de sa vie. Si son frère avait été un illustre abruti, la maltraitant, il aurait sans doute tenté quelque chose, mais Dougal était loin d'être idiot. Et il était amoureux de sa fiancée, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Non, il devra se faire une raison. Quelle que soit l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Johanna, personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

C'était ce qu'il se répétait depuis bientôt treize mois, et c'était encore ce qu'il se répétait en rentrant de ses cours à l'université. Enseigner la philosophie était toujours aussi plaisant, malgré les remarques, parfois taquines, parfois moins, de ses collègues. Et ses classes de ce jour étaient particulièrement intéressantes et animées. Il préférait cela, quand ses élèves l'interrompaient pour lancer un débat. Bien mieux qu'un simple cours magistral où il récitait sa science et où les élèves prenaient notes. La philosophie était après tout une matière qui ouvrait au débat et à l'interprétation, au contraire des mathématiques où deux et deux faisaient toujours quatre (le professeur Latier aurait à redire sur ce sujet, parlant encore et encore d'arithmétique modulaire, sujet auquel il ne comprenait rien. Chacun sa science.).

Alors qu'Haymitch voyait enfin sa maison, et son palier, il aperçut une forme voûtée, assise sur les marches du perron. Reconnaissant la silhouette de son frère, il hâta le pas jusqu'à se retrouver en face de son petit frère. Dougal releva enfin la tête, et Haymitch put alors voir ses yeux baignés de larmes. Il pouvait le voir triturer ses mains, et dans un soupir, ses rêves de soirée tranquille devant la télé et une bière s'effondrèrent. Haymitch s'assit à côté de son frère sur les escaliers, et attendit que ce dernier prenne la parole.

« Johanna est partie. » Commença Dougal après quelques minutes de silence.

« Quoi ? » Johanna ? Partie ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Johanna n'était pas depuis suffisamment longtemps dans son cabinet pour avoir des affaires dans d'autres villes. Et si c'était une affaire de jours, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Dougal ne supporte pas son absence. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une absence à durée indéterminée…

« Je… je pensais qu'elle serait là mais… » De toute évidence, non, Johanna n'était pas là. Cependant le 'pourquoi Dougal pensait-il que Johanna serait chez lui' lui échappait. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient si proches que Johanna viendrait se réfugier chez lui après une dispute. Haymitch posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son frère, cherchant à le réconforter.

« Elle va revenir. Pendant que tu attends comme un idiot sur mes marches, peut-être même qu'elle est déjà revenue. » Avec le caractère explosif de la jeune femme, c'était plus que probable.

Et Dougal s'emporta. Se relevant, furieux, il repoussa violement la main d'Haymitch et le regarda avec tellement de hargne qu'Haymitch en fut surprit et recula imperceptiblement. « Tu couches avec elle, c'est ça hein ?! C'est un de vos plans parfaits pour vous échapper tous les deux ?! Et tu crois que je n'aurais rien remarqué ?! Moi, ton propre frère ?! »

Haymitch écarquilla les yeux. « Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ? » Il ne comprenait plus rien et Dougal n'avait jamais paru aussi fou. C'était son frère et à cet instant, Haymitch ne le reconnaissait plus. Son petit frère, qui porta à ses yeux ce qu'il triturait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. La bague de fiançailles de Johanna.

« Je parle de _ça_! De cette promesse qui apparemment ne signifiait pas grand chose pour vous deux ! »

« Bordel, Doug, arrête de parler par énigme ! Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia ! » Cria Haymitch en se relevant.

Dougal l'observa, toujours aussi enragé mais potentiellement enclin au dialogue. Il dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans ses yeux car son allure devint moins hostile après quelques secondes. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son regard se fit plus sombre. Plus triste.

« On s'est disputé avec Johanna, hier. A propos du mariage. Elle semblait incertaine et évitait mes questions. Dès que je parlais de préparatifs, elle se braquait. Alors j'ai laissé tombé. Quand je suis revenu du boulot cet après midi, elle était déjà là. Et elle avait bouclé ses valises. » Jusque là, ce que disait Dougal, qui s'était arrêté de parler, avait du sens. Même si il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait à voir dans l'histoire. Johanna avait semblé de plus en plus réfractaire au mariage avec le temps qui passait. Même lui s'en était rendu compte lors des repas de famille, le dimanche midi. Mais il avait mis ça sur son envie de la voir récalcitrante plus que sur un réel fait, que tout le monde pouvait observer.

« Doug, je… »

« Elle est amoureuse de toi. » Le coupa brusquement Dougal. Quoi ? Johanna ? Amoureuse de lui ? Sûrement, Dougal devait plaisanter. Et d'un seul coup les larmes dans les yeux de son frère se remirent à couler. « Elle est amoureuse de toi… et je… et elle est partie. J'ai rien pu faire. » Accroupi, le visage dans les mains, Dougal semblait inconsolable. Et ce n'était pas Haymitch qui pourrait faire quelque chose, encore trop sonné par les révélations de son frère.

Johanna

Amoureuse

De lui.

Il était en plein rêve. Ou cauchemar vu l'allure de son frère. Dans un rêve, il l'aurait rencontrée avant qu'elle ne rencontre Dougal. Dans un rêve, il l'aurait déjà épousée et Dougal aurait été heureux pour eux. La réalité était bien autre. Il était amoureux de Johanna. Johanna était amoureuse de lui. Et elle avait quitté son petit ami depuis quatre ans, son fiancé depuis un an et demi, à cause de cela.

« Je… je pensais qu'elle serait là… Avec toi… » Continua Dougal, hoquetant et tentant de se relever. « J'avais… J'avais déjà remarqué les regards que tu lui jetais. J'en étais fier même. Johanna est une femme remarquable et elle était _ma_ fiancée. Quand je te voyais la regarder, j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné le jackpot. Bien sûr, tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

« Doug, je te jure que… »

« Que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ? » Le coupa de nouveau Dougal. « A d'autres, Haymitch. Je ne suis pas idiot. » De nouveau, un air féroce s'afficha sur son visage.

« Si tu étais moins idiot et aveugle, » Contra Haymitch. « Tu saurais que _jamais_ je n'aurais pu coucher avec _ta_ fiancée. Merde, Doug, tu penses que j'ai si peu de respect que je serais capable de faire ça _à mon propre frère_?! »

Dougal sembla pris de court par cette information. Comment il aurait pu penser cela était incompréhensible pour Haymitch. « Ça m'a… »

« Traversé l'esprit ? » Termina Haymitch, glacial. Comme si il était un salopard qui pouvait coucher avec la femme d'un autre. Qui que soit la personne en tord, il ne supportait pas l'adultère. Dougal aurait du le savoir. Effie l'avait trompé pendant plus d'un an avant qu'il ne demande le divorce. Plus d'un an où il ne s'était douté de rien et où elle le trompait impunément. Comment Dougal pouvait-il croire qu'il serait capable de faire ça à son propre frère ? Haymitch se retourna et monta les dernières marches pour atteindre sa porte d'entrée. « Peut-être veux tu aussi vérifier qu'elle n'est pas là ? Après tout, elle pourrait avoir une clé de chez moi, non ? Ou ton esprit n'est pas allé aussi loin dans ses élucubrations ? »

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, se jaugeant. Haymitch, droit et glacial, une main posée sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre tenant ses clés. Dougal, en bas des marches, se repassant en boucle les dernières informations. Finalement, Dougal monta les marches et se planta devant son frère.

« J'ai pété les plombs quand elle est partie. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais… j'aurais du y penser. Que jamais tu n'aurais pu me faire ça. » S'excusa Dougal en lui tendant la main. Haymitch se détendit et lui donna une accolade, signe que c'était pardonné. Dougal était son frère, et il l'acceptait comme il était, impulsif et tout. Cela avait toujours été le cas. Au moins, il n'était pas violent. Considérant sa carrure, c'était un bon point.

« Viens donc boire un verre alors. Et raconte moi les détails. » Répondit Haymitch, en ouvrant sa porte. « Tu en as bien besoin. »

Et raconter les détails était ce que Dougal avait fait, devant une bière. Comment il avait trouvé Johanna, assise sur une de ses deux valises, à l'attendre. Comment elle lui avait rendu sa bague, les larmes aux yeux, annonçant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Et qu'elle le quittait. Dougal avait demandé des explications. Et la seule vraie explication était sortie dans un cri. Amoureuse d'Haymitch. 'Amoureuse de ton frère', si il devait la citer. 'Et ça me tue' avait elle ajouté, en larmes. Elle préférait donc partir que de semer la zizanie dans une famille aussi soudée. Et avait ajouté qu'Haymitch n'était pas au courant. Puis elle avait pris ses valises, les avait mises dans sa voiture, l'avait embrassé sur la joue et était partie. Trop sonné, Dougal n'avait pas réagi avant que sa voiture ne disparaisse. Il avait tenté de la joindre sur son téléphone, mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Puis l'idée folle qu'Haymitch ait pu être au courant s'était immiscée en lui et il avait conduit jusqu'à chez lui et avait attendu qu'il revienne de l'université.

Haymitch n'avait rien dit pendant toute l'histoire de son frère. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? La seule question qu'il se posait était de savoir où Johanna était partie, et il savait que Dougal n'avait pas la réponse. Et son histoire confirmait également ce qu'il avait pensé. Johanna ne serait jamais venue chez lui. Semer la discorde n'était pas son genre, et elle avait préféré s'éloigner et couper tout lien avec la famille Abernathy plutôt que de tenter sa chance avec lui. C'était sans doute aussi bien. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

Regardant Dougal qui s'était endormi sur son canapé, Haymitch réfléchit à cette soirée à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre. A cette heure aussi tardive, il n'avait pas voulu réveiller son frère, très alcoolisé, et préférait le laisser dormir sur le sofa tout en regardant le fond de son verre de whisky. Il était sûr que, moins inhibé par l'alcool, il aurait facilement trouvé une référence de Hobbes qui se rapporterait à sa situation. Mais aucune ne lui venait actuellement en tête qu'il puisse appliquer réellement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, et espérer, était que Johanna soit heureuse, où qu'elle fût.

 _L'amour est la joie accompagnée de l'idée d'une cause extérieure._

Spinoza, _Ethique_.

* * *

28 janvier 2012

Six mois.

Cela faisait six longs mois depuis ce jour de juin fatidique où Johanna avait quitté Dougal. Et peut-être même la ville. Le lendemain de leur rupture, Johanna avait envoyé un simple texto à Dougal, contenant un seul et unique mot. _Désolée_. Comme si cela aurait pu suffire à apaiser la douleur de Dougal. Comme si cela suffisait à calmer l'anxiété d'Haymitch à leur sujet. Elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie, et Dougal n'en avait plus cherché. Haymitch ne savait donc pas où elle était, ni comment elle allait.

Peut-être avait-elle quitté la ville, et était retournée à Seattle ?

En voyant que Fluffy, sa chienne spitz japonaise de cinq ans, avait enfin fait ses besoins, Haymitch se baissa pour ramasser les excréments avec le sac prévu à cet effet, soupirant encore en pensant au nom terriblement niais de l'animal. C'était Effie qui avait voulu la chienne, au temps où leur mariage battait de l'aile. Comme si, Haymitch ne voulant pas d'enfants, ce désir serait comblé par un animal et leur mariage pourrait reprendre (ce n'était pas arrivé, Effie le trompait déjà depuis trois mois quand elle avait émis l'idée). La petite chienne toute blanche était alors arrivée pour Noël, une mignonne petite boule de fourrure blanche toute douce qu'Effie s'était empressée d'appeler Fluffy (« ça rime avec Effie ! »). Mais au moment du divorce, c'était Haymitch qui s'était battu bec et ongle pour récupérer la chienne à qui il s'était attaché (et ne se faisons pas d'illusion, c'était aussi parce qu'il était le seul à s'en occuper réellement).

Reprenant sa promenade, et son fil de pensée, Haymitch passa près d'une poubelle pour jeter les excréments de sa chienne, tout en se dirigeant vers Mags' Bookstore, la librairie près de l'Université de Chicago, où il avait ses habitudes. Mags, la vieille gérante, tenait cette librairie depuis des décennies maintenant, et savait toujours comment lui procurer les livres qu'il désirait dans les plus brefs délais. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la librairie, quelque chose semblait différent. Regardant la devanture de plus près, il remarqua que la peinture avait été rafraichie. Sachant que Mags acceptait Fluffy dans l'entrée de son magasin, il entra donc et ses narines furent assiégées par une douce odeur de vanille et ses oreilles par une musique très calme (et beaucoup trop récente pour que Mags connaisse). Quelque chose de nouveau aussi. Attachant la laisse de Fluffy à la première étagère, Haymitch se mit à la recherche de la vieille commerçante, habituellement à son comptoir.

Parcourant les rayons jusqu'à la caisse, Haymitch ne vit qu'au dernier moment que la personne derrière le comptoir, une brune aux cheveux relevés en chignon lâche, était beaucoup trop jeune pour être Mags. Entendant des pas se rapprocher, elle avait également levé les yeux vers lui, et Haymitch s'arrêta, interdit en la reconnaissant.

Johanna.

Johanna Mason, l'ex-fiancée de son frère, se tenait devant lui dans une librairie dont il était sûr jusqu'à présent qu'elle ne connaissait l'existence que de nom. Johanna Mason, dont il rêvait sans cesse depuis des mois, son fantasme absolu, couplé à l'interdit qu'elle représentait de par sa relation passée avec Dougal.

« Haymitch ? »

La voix de Johanna le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Johanna ? J'ignorais que tu travaillais ici. » Un euphémisme. La sachant avocate, il voyait mal ce qu'elle aurait pu faire en tant que libraire.

Johanna sourit. « Une amie du lycée a racheté la boutique de Mags. Mags est la grand-mère de son mari. Et comme elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, je viens lui donner un coup de main. » Puis elle désigna les documents qu'elle lisait avant qu'il n'arrive. « En même temps, j'en profite pour réviser mon procès de lundi. »

Ainsi le jeune Finnick Odair, seul et unique petit-fils de Mags, était marié. Et à une amie de Johanna. De ce qu'Haymitch se souvenait, le jeune homme avait déménagé en Californie, du côté de San Francisco pour ses études à Berkeley. C'était sans doute là bas qu'il avait rencontré son épouse.

« Finnick va être père ? » Demanda alors Haymitch, incapable de se sortir cela de la tête. Il se souvenait encore de l'immature jeune lycéen, incapable de prendre ses responsabilités.

« Un petit garçon. Il est fou de joie à cette idée. »

Puis le silence alors qu'aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient bien pu se dire ? Johanna avait quitté Dougal en lui avouant qu'elle était amoureuse d'Haymitch, et Haymitch n'avait jamais cherché à l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message. Finalement, ce fut Johanna qui brisa le silence, qui commençait à devenir embarrassant.

« Tu… tu cherchais quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Hum… un livre. Un essai de philosophie. » Johanna haussa un sourcil en attendant la suite. « What it means to be human. De Joanna Bourke. »

« Sorti il y a longtemps ? » Johanna s'était redressée et avait sorti de veille l'ordinateur près d'elle. Pas de commentaire, donc, sur le prénom de cette femme.

« Il y a quelques mois. »

« Ca me dit quelque chose. J'ai dû en déplacer des exemplaires pendant le déménagement. Deux secondes que je regarde dans la base de données. Et voilà, il en reste trois exemplaires. » Johanna se leva et passa près de lui. « Par ici. »

Haymitch la suivit, inhalant son odeur, son parfum, un mélange de jasmin et de citron accompagné d'un soupçon d'amande, qui lui avait tant manqué. Si il avait le moindre doute sur ses sentiments, ils étaient de nouveau confirmés et il réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Totalement hypnotisé par sa démarche (et ses hauts talons, il était sûr qu'elle les portait uniquement pour le torturer), il resta dans son sillon, appréciant chaque instant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec un livre dans les mains.

Il ne put rien dire, totalement muet, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait payé son livre, se demandant quoi faire. Il était évident qu'il l'aimait toujours. Si les effleurements de mains étaient une indication, Johanna était sans doute toujours amoureuse de lui. Et même si elle avait été la fiancée de Dougal, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, une grande femme, aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés, et surtout, enceinte de plusieurs mois, entra par la porte arrière. La fameuse épouse de Finnick.

« Tout se passe bien, Johanna ? » Demanda la femme, une main caressant son ventre rebondi. Elle allait sans doute accoucher d'un jour à l'autre, d'après la taille de son ventre et ce qu'il se rappelait des grossesses successives du professeur Cecelia Thorne.

« Très bien. Haymitch a trouvé son livre. »

« Haymitch ? Vous êtes le professeur Abernathy ? » S'enquit la femme.

« Lui même. » Répondit Haymitch, confus. Etait-ce Mags ou Johanna qui avait parlé de lui ? Et qu'avait-elle pu dire à son sujet ? Mais la femme lui tendit déjà la main.

« Annie Odair, la gérante. » Puis elle se tourna vers Johanna. « Il n'y aura plus grand monde avant la fin d'après midi. Tu pourrais en profiter pour prendre une pause. Je garderais la boutique en attendant. »

Et avec un regard entendu, Annie poussa Johanna hors de la caisse, tandis que cette dernière restait bouche bée et rougissante. Avant qu'Haymitch ou Johanna n'ait pu esquissé le moindre geste, Annie était déjà repartie dans l'arrière salle avec les dossiers de Johanna, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec le manteau, l'écharpe et le sac de son amie. Elle fourra le tout dans les bras de Johanna, toujours muette.

« Voilà. Tu as une demi-heure. Les cafés à l'angle de la rue sont délicieux. Et ramène moi un de leur muffins à la myrtille. Ton filleul a faim. »

« Dis plutôt que tu as encore une de ces envies de femmes enceintes. » Blagua Johanna, enfin sortie de sa torpeur.

« Ces muffins sont à se damner. » Dit calmement Annie avant de pousser de nouveau Johanna, qui venait d'enfiler son manteau, vers la sortie.

Haymitch les suivit et vit Johanna caresser la tête de Fluffy, en la saluant et la chienne jappa en reconnaissant une figure familière. Depuis qu'il connaissait Johanna, elle et Fluffy s'étaient toujours bien entendues, jouant ensemble à chaque fois qu'elles étaient dans la même pièce. Dougal riait même en disant qu'il serait sans doute plus facile à faire accepter un chien à Johanna qu'un enfant. Une image lui apparut alors en tête, de Johanna, jouant avec Fluffy, et une petite fille lui ressemblant. Il était en arrière plan de cette image, regardant le tableau tendrement.

« Puis-je t'inviter à boire un café ? » Demanda Johanna, sortant Haymitch de sa rêverie. « Il semblerait que j'ai une pause. »

Haymitch sourit.

* * *

28 janvier 2013

Un an.

Un an était passé.

Un an et il ne pouvait toujours pas croire à son bonheur. Retirant une mèche couvrant le visage de sa compagne endormie, Haymitch ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait de cela un an, Johanna et lui étaient allés prendre un café ensemble. Il y avait un an de cela, il l'avait invitée à dîner, et elle avait accepté. Il y avait onze mois et deux semaines, Johanna l'avait embrassé et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. L'annoncer à leurs familles respectives avait été cependant difficile. Si cela n'avait pas été une surprise pour beaucoup, certains l'avaient difficilement accepté. Johanna ne voyait toujours pas ses parents, qui refusaient encore d'accepter Haymitch sachant qu'il était le frère de l'ex-fiancé de leur fille, et qu'il était de douze ans son ainé.

Etonnamment, cela était mieux passé dans la famille Abernathy. Dougal avait fini par se remettre de la séparation d'avec Johanna, et avait même commencé, il y a quelques mois, à fréquenter de nouveau. Une ancienne amie de lycée, veuve et mère de famille. Il était arrivé avec cette femme, Hazelle Hawthorne, et son dernier fils, Vick, à un repas de famille onze mois auparavant, et le couple prévoyait de s'installer ensemble, avec deux des trois fils d'Hazelle, dans très peu de temps.

Contrairement à Dougal qui prenait son temps, Haymitch avait très vite demandé à Johanna d'emménager avec lui. Une fois que Dougal eut donné son aval (« Que puis-je y faire, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi depuis le début. »), Johanna était revenue aux repas de famille dominicaux sans que la matriarche n'y retrouve quelque chose à dire (« Si Dougal n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, et qu'elle te rend heureux, alors cela me suffit. »). Le premier repas avait été assez embarrassant, principalement puisqu'il s'agissait de la première fois que Dougal et Johanna se revoyaient depuis leur rupture, mais ils avaient pris le temps de discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes afin de déterminer quel serait l'état de leur relation pour l'avenir. Ils n'étaient toujours pas très à l'aise en la présence de l'autre, mais le sentiment s'atténuait avec le temps.

Caressant doucement la joue de Johanna, Haymitch repensa à toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient faites plus vite que la majorité des couples. Leur cas était différent également. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et à ce point, ils étaient sûrs de leurs sentiments. Après deux mois de relation, Haymitch avait revendu sa maison, emplie de souvenirs d'Effie, pour en acheter une nouvelle avec Johanna. A six mois de relation, ils emménageaient dans leur nouvelle maison, avec Fluffy, et commençaient la décoration des pièces. A sept mois, ils décidèrent que la pièce qui devait servir de bureau ferait une parfaite nurserie. A neuf mois, ils décidèrent d'officialiser leur union.

Et en ce jour, cela faisait exactement une journée depuis que Johanna Mason était devenue Mme Haymitch Abernathy. Souriant, Haymitch regardait la bague que Johanna avait passée à son doigt la veille, ne pouvant toujours croire à son bonheur. Johanna était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée et il n'avait cessé de la regarder de la journée, se forçant à réaliser une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle était véritablement sa femme. Il l'avait observée toute la journée, discuter avec sa demoiselle d'honneur, la fameuse Annie Odair. Danser avec son garçon d'honneur, le petit Dylan Odair qui allait bientôt souffler ses premières bougies. Enlacer sa sœur jumelle, Mia Mason, qui avait été la seule de la famille Mason à faire le déplacement. Il l'avait vue sourire tout le long de la journée et en était heureux. Il ne voulait que son bonheur.

« Monsieur ? »

La voix de l'hôtesse le sortit de sa rêverie. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était dans un avion, en direction de l'Australie, pour leur lune de miel. Veillant à ne pas réveiller Johanna, qui dormait sur son épaule, il se tourna vers l'hôtesse.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

« Un café au lait, s'il vous plait. » Demanda-t-il, tout en sentant Johanna remuer à côté de lui. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller. « Et un chocolat chaud pour mon épouse. Merci. »

L'hôtesse partit avec sa commande et quelques instants plus tard, les yeux de Johanna s'ouvrirent. Johanna se redressa en lui souriant, soufflant un petit « Hey » encore ensommeillé qu'il trouva adorable. Johanna mettait toujours du temps à se réveiller, et sa voix restait endormie durant de longues minutes avant de retrouver sa portée habituelle. Puis elle souleva sa main gauche et regarda sa toute nouvelle bague.

« Nous sommes mariés. » Souffla-t-elle, la voix pleine d'émerveillement. Puis elle se pencha vers lui alors qu'il passait sa main derrière son cou pour la rapprocher de lui et frôler ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle fit le dernier pas en pressant ses lèvres plus fort contre sa bouche. Il aimait embrasser Johanna, plus que tout au monde. La façon dont elle bougeait ses lèvres contre les siennes, langoureusement, pour faire durer le plaisir, mais toujours insistante. La façon dont il étouffait ses soupirs et gémissements, qui résonnaient au plus profond de lui. Et surtout, la façon qu'elle avait de le garder près d'elle à la fin du baiser, leurs lèvres s'effleurant à peine, pour reprendre leur souffle. Il pourrait passer sa vie entière à l'embrasser.

« Madame, monsieur, vos boissons. »

L'hôtesse amenant leurs boissons les ramena à la réalité et Johanna le remercia d'avoir pensé à elle, qui ne pouvait plus boire de café. Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable après avoir bu leur boisson chaude et échanger des banalités sur leur voyage, Johanna jouant avec sa main et faisant tournoyer son alliance et enlaçant leurs doigts sans cesse pendant qu'ils regardaient un film sur l'écran en face du siège d'Haymitch.

« Je n'avais jamais imaginé ça. » Murmura Johanna, vers la moitié du film.

« Ça me semble plutôt logique. » Contra Haymitch, pensant qu'elle parlait du film. « L'analogie du Ch… »

« Je parlais de nous. » Le coupa Johanna. « Ok, du film aussi parce que je n'ai pas suivi, mais de nous surtout. Toi, moi, mariés, pour de vrai. Pendant longtemps, cela m'a semblé être un rêve inatteignable, auquel je ne pensais pas avoir droit. »

Haymitch serra les doigts de Johanna et embrassa sa tempe. « A moi aussi. »

Leur relation avait commencé avec des circonstances tellement peu engageantes. C'était presque un miracle de voir où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Mariés. Une maison à remplir de souvenirs. Une famille encourageante. Des amis formidables qui les soutenaient malgré les difficultés rencontrées. Et, blottie au creux du ventre de Johanna, presque imperceptible, la promesse d'un avenir ensemble.


End file.
